


Kuschelzeit

by Feuchen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: Kenma, Tora und Fukunaga haben einen kleinen, gemütlichen Morgen.





	Kuschelzeit

**Author's Note:**

> *ist im Shipping-Fieber zu den dreien*  
> *musste was Kurzes schreiben*

Als Kenma wach wurde, spürte er nur, wie er von zwei Armen umschlungen gegen den Körper seines Freundes gedrückt wurde, was ihn ein wenig lächeln ließ.

Er liebte es, wenn er mit seinem Freund kuschelte. Ganz davon ab, dass es niedlich war, Tora so brav und ruhig neben ihm zu sehen.

Ein wenig hob er seinen Kopf, blickte ein Stück über den anderen in Richtung der Zimmertür, auch, wenn er kurz darauf ein deutliches Brummen von dem anderen bekam.

„Ihr seid so süß“, drang eine weitere Stimme zu Kenma und er blinzelte über Tora hinweg, bemerkte Shouheis leichtes Grinsen, wie er in der geöffneten Tür stand und sie musterte.

„Komm her“, murmelte Kenma leise, ohne Anstalten zu machen, sich von Toras Umklammerung zu befreien.

Ohne wirklich zu protestieren, rutschte Shouhei zu seinen beiden Freunden zurück auf die Matratze und drückte sich an Toras Rücken, während er seinen Arm um seine Freunde legte. „Kuschelbedürftig, Kenma?“

„Hmhm“, machte Kenma nur murmelnd und drückte sich wieder gegen Toras Brust, „... und Tora lässt mich eh nicht gehen.“

Shouhei unterdrückte ein leises Lachen, während sie einfach noch eine Weile so zusammenlagen. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, dass Tora ansonsten immer derjenige war, der am wenigsten auch nur ein paar Minuten still sitzen konnte, so war es erstaunlich, dass er manchmal der kuscheligste und verschlafenste von ihnen war.

„Ich hab euch lieb“, kam es nach einem Moment der Stille leise von Kenma, ohne, dass er sich groß von Tora entfernte.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Kenma“, sagte Shouhei leise zurück, ein wenig schmunzelnd, „und dich, Tora.“

„Hmm ... hab euch auch lieb“, kam es ein wenig leiser grummelnd von Tora, während er nur mit halbgeöffneten Augen Kenma ansah.

„Niemand glaubt uns, dass du so kuschelbedürftig morgens bist“, sagte Kenma und sah den anderen an.

„Ihr seid die einzigen“, brummte Tora vor sich hin und drückte Kenma weiterhin an sich.

„Hmm“, machte Shouhei, bevor er Tora ein wenig im Nacken küsste, während er mit einem kurzen Blick bemerkte, wie Kenma etwas hochrutschte, um den anderen in einen Kuss zu verwickeln.

Wenn er darüber nachdachte, wie sich Kenma und Tora in ihrem ersten Jahr an der Nekoma benommen hatten. Damals hatte Kenma nicht vorgehabt, den anderen auch nur in seine Nähe zu lassen, während Tora von dessen Art genervt war und ihn zu Sachen motivieren wollte.

Shouhei schmunzelte ein wenig hinter ihnen, seine beiden Freunde beobachtend.

„Worüber denkst du nach, Shouhei?“, brachte Tora heraus und drehte sich auf den Rücken, um ein wenig zu dem anderen sehen zu können, während sich Kenma auf die Seite gedreht hatte.

„Ach nichts“, wandte Shouhei ein und schüttelte den Kopf, „außer ein paar Erinnerungen an unsere Zeit an der Nekoma.“

„Du meinst unser erstes Jahr“, murmelte Tora und sah mit einem Seitenblick zu Kenma, grinste ihn an, „dabei wollte ich nur das Beste für Kenma.“

„Du warst ein nerviger Idiot“, brummte Kenma und sah in eine andere Richtung.

„Aber du mochtest mich, nicht?“, fing Tora an und setzte sich schließlich auf.

„Hmm“, machte Kenma, zuckte etwas mit den Schultern, „Kuro meinte, es tut gut, wenn man sich zwischendurch streitet.“

„Kuroo-san streitet sich doch ständig mit Yaku-san“, murmelte Shouhei und legte den Kopf schief, „ich glaube, die zwei waren froh, dass ihr euch mal richtig gezofft habt.“

Kenma zuckte mit den Schultern, lächelte seine beiden Freunde an: „Irgendwer muss Tora doch mal die Meinung sagen.“

„Kenma“, brummte Tora, sah ihn an, bevor er allerdings nur grinste, „ich liebe dich auch.“

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir frühstücken gehen?“, fing Shouhei an, „ich hab euch ja auch lieb, so wie ihr seid.“

„Frühstück klingt gut!“, entgegnete Tora und war bereits aufgesprungen.

„So energiegeladen“, murmelte Kenma leise vor sich hin, schmunzelte aber dennoch etwas, während er den Blick mit Shouhei kreuzte. Dieser lächelte ihn ebenfalls nur zurück an, ohne noch etwas zu sagen. Sie wussten beide, dass sie sich liebten und dass sie nicht wollten, dass sich irgendwas zwischen ihnen änderte.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter @feu](http://twitter.com/Feuchen)


End file.
